There is a vehicle luminaire that includes a socket and a light-emitting unit which is provided on one end side of the socket and has a light-emitting diode (LED).
Here, heat generated in the light-emitting unit radiates mainly from the socket to the outside. Therefore, a plurality of thermal radiation fins are provided on the other end side of the socket. In addition, a cylindrical holder, into which a connector is inserted, is provided on the other end side of the socket. In other words, the plurality of thermal radiation fins and the holder are provided to be aligned on the other end side of the socket.
When an operator installs the vehicle luminaire in a casing of a vehicle lamp device, the operator fits the vehicle luminaire into a hole of the casing and causes the vehicle luminaire to be held by the casing through twist-lock. In this manner, the operator inserts the connector into the hole of the holder, and thereby the vehicle luminaire, a power supply, and the like are electrically connected to each other. In this case, the hole of the holder is open on a rear side of the casing. Therefore, the operator on a front side of the casing may not be able to visually check the hole of the holder. In such a case, the operator fumbles around to recognize the position of the hole of the holder and tries to insert the connector into the hole of the holder.
However, when the connector is inserted into the hole of the holder, the operator takes a hand off the holder. Therefore, although the operator is able to recognize an approximate position of the hole of the holder, the operator is not able to recognize an accurate position of the hole of the holder. As a result, a long period of time may be taken for the operator to insert the connector into the hole of the holder.
In this respect, it is desired to develop a technology in which it is possible to improve controllability when the connector is inserted.